The Fate Intersection
by meekage
Summary: Kyoko's next project is finally revealed, but what's going to happen when Sho tries drastic measures to convince her to say 'yes?
1. Chapter 1: Kyoko's Failed Attempt

**Author's Note: Yay~! I'm back with another fic! I hope that you'll like it... :) and btw, this is going to be a Sho-Kyoko fic. Not that I hate Ren or anything, I just like Sho because of his bad boy image.. *grin* Anyways, sorry if some characters might be OOC, but I'll give my all to write the story in the best way I could. **

**Happy reading! ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 1: Kyoko's Failed Attempt<strong>

One can only dream of being cheered on by multitudes of people, doing the thing you love and making a career out of it. What seems to be a tool for vengeance became a tool for success for Mogami Kyoko. And she never knew that she would achieve success in such a short span of time. It seems that her role in "Dark Moon" became her breakout role, which followed drama offers and now, the demand for her talent just kept growing at a rapid pace. From Mogami Kyoko, the girl who swore she would make Fuwa Sho suffer, she became known as just Kyoko, the star who is now one of the most sought after actresses in Japan.

"So Kyoko-san, it's been a long time since your debut, and we have seen you take on many projects. What is it that you would like to say about this?"

Kyoko, seated on a couch next to the host, faced the audience with a sweet smile (which caused some cheers from the fan boys and girls), "Thank you so much for supporting and you can expect more from me in the coming years ahead. Also to Director Ogata who gave me my break and to those who mentored me in becoming the actress that I am today."

"Is the mentor you're referring to Tsuruga Ren-san?" the host asked in an intriguing tone.

_Isn't she supposed to talk about my career? Why is Tsuruga-san being dragged into this?_ Kyoko smiled even more making an effort to hide her panic, "Yes, but there's also my manager, and.. and... " and mentioned some other actors to divert the topic while keeping a calm demeanor.

"But I've heard that Tsuruga-san was MORE than just a teacher to you," the host pressed on. The audience cheered even louder.

_Now you're screwed once this show's over!_ Kyoko forcefully giggled, "Actually yes, he treats me like his younger sister; he always looks out after me, especially when I'm practicing for new roles, he always gives me tips and helps me whenever he can."

"But there were news that –"

Kyoko went on, to stop the host from bringing up Ren in the picture, "and of course if it weren't for the fans here, I would not be in this position." which made the crowd cheer even louder. She stared at the host intently. _If you utter one more word…_

The host, picking up Kyoko's stares, as if she read her thoughts, quickly said, "Thank you Kyoko-san for taking the time to be in this show," and they bowed at each other. Then the host went on, "Let's continue to support her in her future projects! Another round of applause for Kyoko-san!"

* * *

><p>"I can tell you almost crumbled on air," her manager remarked.<p>

"Almost crumbled the host to pieces!" Kyoko whined, as she ranted in the dressing room, "She kept pushing me to admit that I'm with Tsuruga-san!"

"You don't have to be so frustrated about it, I mean you've been in this business for more than half a decade already, you should be used to it, and people are interested in your private life. Besides there's nothing to hide since you're not going out with him, are you?"

"Well, no," Kyoko replied, finally calmed down, "but the thing is, that question has been asked of me ever since! I'm tired of hearing the same questions."

"It's better than having them question you about your past with Sho isn't it?"

"I guess so, because if ever that happens, I'm gonna burn anyone who dare ask me that to pieces!"

Her manager looking at the clock, stood up from her seat, opening the door for Kyoko, she said, "Let's go now, you have a photo shoot this afternoon and right after that…"

Kyoko raised her brow. "What?"

"Oh, never mind. Let's go," and she patted Kyoko on the back as they went out.

They headed to the studio. Kyoko slept in the car, although she would have preferred taking some rest in the dressing room. Up until now, she hasn't been used to the superstar life. She's still not used to the VIP treatment or even the fans following her when she's seen. Well, she wasn't the popular type to begin with. But her talent is what made her big in the show business.

Photo shoots were so much fun for Kyoko, and so much easier to do. Her exhaustion from the talk show interview completely vanished when she saw what she'll be wearing for the photo shoot, a long, purple lace dress, which made her look like a doll when she tried it on. She posed playfully in front of the camera and on each snap, she felt more and more confident in her poses.

_ May be I should also try modeling_, she thought. _Nah, I'm not tall or beautiful enough. I'll just stick to acting. I wonder what my next role would be…_

"Okay, one last frame and we're done. Please look at the camera, Kyoko-san," the photographer exclaimed as he made one last shot, "and yoshi! We're finished! Thank you, Kyoko-san, and great job everyone!"

As the crew wrapped up, Kyoko waited for them to finish, still wearing the dress.

"Umm… Kyoko-san, can I have the dress now?" a girl from the staff asked.

Kyoko cried out, "It's so pretty… can I have it? Please! You have tons of dresses there anyway," pointing at the shack of clothes nearby.

The girl said, "I'm sorry but—"

Kyoko begged for mercy, "Please! I really like this dress, I'll pay for it if you want me to, just please let me have it!"

* * *

><p>"You're unbelievable Kyoko," her manager ranted, "You actually snitched the dress you used for the photo shoot!"<p>

"I did not!" Kyoko defended, hugging the purple-laced dress in her arms, "I asked them for it, because it looks like the dress of a princess in one of the fairy tale books I've read…" she trailed off, sounding almost child-like.

Her manager just sighed in defeat, "We're here."

Kyoko looked out the window, "I thought we're going to a meeting… Why are we in front of a restaurant?"

She smirked, "Yeah we're going to a meeting, can't we have meetings in restaurants?"

The two went inside the restaurant, and the moment they entered the door they were greeted by a shining chandelier hanging up the ceiling. It was a first class restaurant, which sort of reminded Kyoko of her childhood since she used to be at Sho's family's hotel way back.

Kyoko whispered to her manager, "You could've told me we're meeting at a place like this, look at what I'm wearing!"

"You look fine, but if you want, you can change clothes, use the dress you have right there," she said, looking over Kyoko's bag.

"Good idea!" Kyoko exclaimed and ran straight to a comfort room nearby. Shortly, she returned, wearing the dress and feeling like a princess. They proceeded then to a room that was supposedly used for weddings and special occasions. As they were standing at the door, Kyoko asked, "We're going to meet someone in the party room?"

"You'll see…"

The moment they opened the door, Kyoko was greeted by her friends in show business, including Kanae, and even friends back from junior high in Kyoto that went all the way to Tokyo to surprise her. Shock and streams of tears flowed as the people chorused, "Happy 7th anniversary, Kyoko!"

Wiping tears from her eyes, her friends embraced her and shook her hands, all of them congratulating Kyoko for her seven years in show business… Come to think of it, she has only celebrated her first 2 anniversaries (and it was just a simple dinner in her apartment unit), but then she refrained from doing so due to the tight schedule she began to have, which made her forget the exact date of her debut. But tonight, she felt as if she's celebrating the first role she landed on. The nostalgic feeling of happiness and gratitude overwhelmed her and up until that moment, she could not believe her friends actually went out of their way to give her a surprise party.

In the midst of the commotion her manager hugged her tight and muttered loudly through her ears, "You've worked so hard, Kyoko, it's time to celebrate!" letting go of her, she gave Kyoko a playful grin as Kyoko's lips moved to say the words 'thank you'.

Kyoko was so overwhelmed by the love she received from her friends and co-workers. With all the attention being given to her, she actually felt more like a debutante celebrating her 18th birthday more than just celebrating a new year in her career. The dress that she was wearing added conviction to her feelings. Almost all her life, especially before her debut, were all dedicated on hard work that she realized she never had the time to loosen up and enjoy life as it is. Now, she can't even believe why she let the hatred she had for Fuwa Sho consume her for so many years. Maybe it's time to move on and tonight is the start of a new season in her life. Besides she doesn't even get to see Sho now since they're in separate worlds, he's in music, she's in acting.

The party lasted the whole night, and Kyoko, the workaholic, finally got to loosen up, even for a bit, and finally she decided, that she'll be moving on from this point forward. There are a lot more important things to worry about and now Sho, little by little, is becoming less and less relevant in her life. As she sat and ate with her friends she thought about this, not noticing the sudden shrieks of the ladies when a tall, very poised, and well-mannered man came in the room.

Kyoko's trance was disturbed when a bouquet of flowers caught her vision. Instantly, Kyoko looked up and Tsuruga Ren, with Yashiro behind him, smiled down at her, handing out the flowers with gentleness.

A smile instantly swept across her face. "Tsuruga-san!" and looking at the flowers, "For me?"

Ren nodded and smiled, then handing out the bouquet to her, his face turned slightly red, "Yes, it's for you."

Kyoko beamed as she accepted the flowers while girls sighed out of jealousy. As Kyoko heard the words, "I wish I was her", "Aww, so lucky!" and "I would die if Tsuruga Ren gives me flowers", Kyoko smiled even more and being the "lucky" girl that she was, she said, "Thank you, Tsuruga-san!" and held on tight to the bouquet, as if someone might steal it away.

Just as they were about to settle down again, Yashiro turned on the Karaoke machine. The people jeered and pointed at Kyoko, while her manager pulled her out of her seat. Confused and surprised, she stood up, "What will I do?"

The people chorused, "Sing for us!"

"Eeeehhh?" her eyes widened, the only thing left to do was to get them out of their sockets. They laughed at her reaction, but still asked her to sing for them.

"Isn't this my celebration? Why am I the one who's gonna sing?" she jokingly asked.

Yashiro went to her, "It was actually Ren's request," he gently whispered.

Kyoko looked over Ren and saw him holding a video camera, recording every moment. She immediately took action and attempted to take the camera off Ren's hands.

"Stop recording!"

"No way," Ren bluntly replied standing up and holding the camera up high, making it impossible for Kyoko to reach for it, given Ren's tall physique.

Kyoko finally complied, "Okay, I'll sing," she said, taking the mic from Yashiro.

Without prompting, the music started and the people became silent as they turn their ears to carefully listen to Kyoko's voice. It's not everyday they get to hear an actress sing right in front of them. Ren on the other hand, with the camera still rolling, placed it on a good spot to concentrate on watching Kyoko. It was also him who picked the song, and it has been a long time since he heard this song again, and he told himself that if ever he'll hear it again, it will be from Kyoko.

Kyoko knew the song, because she used to sing this song to someone before.

_And I thought that I was going to move on… Then this song plays…_

She remembered that day, that day when she felt genuine happiness, and she still had that very innocent smile on her face.


	2. Chapter 2: Unknown Project

_**Finally! Chapter 2 is up! I used some lyrics of a song here, so if you were wondering where I took it, it's from Rachael Lampa's song "If You Believe". (BTW it's a theme song for the movie "A Walk To Remember".. hahaha.. just saying..) Like I said, here it is, chapter 2. Sorry it took me a while to upload the next chapter.. I had to read some more manga to update myself with Skip Beat! :)**_

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE SONG OR THE ANIME/MANGA. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Unknown Project<strong>

"That's not how you play it," Sho said, taking the guitar off of Kyoko's hands. With a pout, she gave the instrument back to its owner, while leaning closer to watch those fingers touch each string and play the guitar with awesome precision. She could only sit in awe. A gentle smile crossed her face.

Sitting under a large tree, there Sho was, playing before her, wind blowing through his blonde hair as he strums guitar strings. She moved to get a more comfortable position while not taking her eyes off him. And Sho, serenading her with that song, she couldn't be any happier. It felt like for her, it was only two of them, the rest was just a wide meadow, and there they were, under a Cherry Blossom tree, playing music together. It has always been a habit of Sho to play every afternoon breaks in school, and Kyoko was his only audience, to which she was more than willing to be his listener and critic.

"It's your part now," Sho hinted, looking at Kyoko and back to his guitar.

"Oh," she slightly jolted, and clearing her throat she sang,

"_Never wished for material things;  
>never needed wind in my wings.<br>I never wished for anything but you...oh!  
>I can't explain it,<br>someone just told me,  
>"Go where your heart is,<br>you'll never be lonely."_

And they both chorused,

"_If you believe that dreams come true,  
>there's one that's waiting there for you.<br>'Cause I believed when I saw you  
>that when you want something enough,<br>that it can't escape your love.  
>There is nothing in the world that cannot be...<br>If you believe, oh oh..."_

Sho ended the song with a few more strums and Kyoko simply clapped her hands.

"That was so romantic Sho-chan!" she exclaimed, her eyes twinkling.

Smirking, he coolly asked, "Was my playing okay?"

"OKAY? It was soooo good! You're the best musician I know!"

"Be honest. You're sounding more like a fan girl than a critic."

"I am telling the truth!" she squealed, "I just get all excited and fidgety about it…"

Putting aside the guitar, he leaned against the tree, and placing his hands behind his neck, "But I don't think it was not yet good enough to get me into a professional career," he sighed.

Kyoko, clenching her fist, encouraged him, "What are you talking about? It was more than enough! Just believe in yourself! Look, you can compose your own songs, which are all great by the way, you can play a lot of instruments, and not to mention your dashing good looks, there's no way record labels will not—"

Kyoko instantly pursed her lips upon seeing Sho in slumber.

"Hmpf," she ranted, "_Baka Sho-chan_, he did not even listen to a word I said. Why can't he see that I'm not just flattering him?"

Realizing that she wasn't doing anything else, other than talking to herself, Kyoko fell silent, and settled herself on locking her eyes on the sleeping Shotaro. She breathed out a sigh and played with his hair, and happily removed some flower petals that fell on his uniform. It was perfection that was in front of her, and to Kyoko he was untouchable, like one of those moments when you see a delicately prepared food that you just want to look at it rather than eat it because of its beauty, yet she can't help but be drawn nearer to him.

Kyoko shook her head, "Why am I even comparing him to some food I see in restaurants? I've seen too much in his family's hotel… argh!" tapping her forehead.

The cool breeze continued to caress Sho's hair as Kyoko just sat by his side, her knees bent towards her chin, her eyes gleaming out of pure contentment of having the person she loved the most beside her.

_Until now, that feeling has not returned to me…_

The crowd applauded Kyoko after her performance, with her manager making a 'two-thumbs up', but still with unbelief that Kyoko can _actually_ sing. Kyoko, with a blank face, awkwardly returned to her seat as the people said:

"Wow, you have a nice voice!"

"Kyoko-san, even you were emotionless, the vocals were really good!"

"I can't believe you can sing that well!"

Even with all the praises, and the cheers, Kyoko only managed to make a slight laughter and thanks to all who listened, while Ren clapped his hands as well, but paid more attention on Kyoko's expressions. He just pursed his lips in disappointment.

Kyoko sat back on her seat, at the end of the table, feeling nostalgic, as her mind wanders back to her trance-like state again. She did not want to crowd her head with her memories of Sho. Not tonight, not at her anniversary party. Focus on yourself, she thought. And as she did, she figured that her life is so different now. All she wanted before was to see that person she loved make his dreams come true, which made her think she was too selfless, but that to her was all her desires. But now that she freed herself from the demon (as Kyoko calls him), all the other desires that have been kept locked in her heart suddenly burst open, and she had no idea where to start.

_I want to have princess roles again! That way, I can wear more fabulous costumes! But then I also want to try a voice acting job before that… wait, I must learn first how to fly, so I should try skydiving and then voice acting, but before the voice acting, I should first do this… argh! What the hell is going on with me? I need to organize my mind…_

Drifting again to the fantasy world she began to argue with herself, and even before she forgets everything around her, Ren waved his hand in front of her face, attempting to take her back to reality.

"Mogami-san?"

"Ahh, Tsuruga-san!" shaking her head to clear her mind, "What is it?"

"Nami-san wants to talk to you," Ren pointed at Kyoko's manager, who was talking to some people nearby. Kyoko looked at her from afar and saw Nami's excited face as she talked with some people whom Kyoko supposed were directors and producers.

Without delay, she went over to her, waiting for some good news, perhaps a new drama? Or maybe a movie? She has done filming movies before but not as much as dramas, so she's putting her hopes in movies, or even maybe a modeling career? But that was beyond imagination.

"What is it, Nami-san?" Kyoko asked.

"Let me introduce you to Tamura-san," looking towards the man beside her, who, to Kyoko, seemed almost like a carbon copy of President Lory. He was wearing a whimsical outfit, only with shorter hair, but with a longer mustac.

_What's up with this is person, is he a President Lory wannabe or what?_ Kyoko thought. "It's nice to meet you Tamura-san! I'm Mogami Kyoko," bowing low.

Tamura furiously shook Kyoko's hands, "Ahh, Mogami-kun! The pleasure is all mine! I am planning to produce your next project. We'll be meeting tomorrow afternoon for further information regarding that. Actually, Nami-san and I discussed about it just a while ago."

Kyoko glared at Nami, "That was fast, Nami-san."

Nami was almost always responsible for confirmations on Kyoko's projects, sometimes she takes projects without Kyoko's approval, which made her pissed at first, but because of that, she became more recognized in the industry. After all, Nami was before an actress, but after she got married, she retired and instead decided to be a talent manager and a mentor to future actors and actresses (especially to Kyoko).

Nami winked at her, "Of course, I'm one of the best managers out there after all! I have lots of contacts, hahaha!"

Kyoko imagined Nami as an octopus with many tentacles (and those were her 'contacts'). She chuckled, "As expected of you, Nami-san, my 'future project generator'."

They laughed. Tamura then bid farewell, "Well then, Mogami-kun, l have to go now, I still have to talk to someone who's going to be your teacher for your next job."

Tamura then slipped away from the party and went on his way. Meanwhile, Kyoko folded her arms across her and looked at Nami for answer.

Nami squinted her eyes. "What?"

"What kind of project am I in this time?" Kyoko said, "You've put me through bizarre jobs before and I don't think this is any different."

Nami replied, "Believe me, Kyoko, this is by far, I think the most 'decent' job I've accepted for you. And the most profitable!" her eyes sparkling.

Kyoko scoffed, "Oh please, Nami-san, I think because of you I became basically everything, you made me become a Lolita maid, a sniffy librarian, a demure nurse, and even a tree mascot for heaven's sake! What is it? Don't tell me I'm gonna be playing a human-turned-into-a-genie this time! (though that actually seems nice)"

Nami said, "You'll find out tomorrow," and almost preachy, she told her, "and hey! If it weren't partly for me you couldn't have grown into a more matured actress! I always tell you, you'll never know who will see you acting, so you have to take as many opportunities as possible! Not only that, you should try other things as well, it can improve your acting by being exposed in different circumstances."

Kyoko nodded in defeat, "You're right. Fine, I'll take this job, but it just drives me nuts that you're not telling me anything about it!"

Nami assured her, "Relax, have some faith in me, this job is going to be exciting!"

"You better be right about this, manager," Kyoko replied, still with a hint of skepticism.

* * *

><p>"Ah! You're early!" Tamura exclaimed.<p>

Tamura went in the studio as he was greeted by a guy, sitting comfortably on a sofa with his legs stretched, his arms resting on its sides as he carefully fondled his blonde locks. He let out a cool smirk while Tamura settled himself on a chair across him.

"So," he paused for a bit, "what is it that you want me to do Tamura-san?"

"Hmm… let's say I want you to hone some raw talent for me."

"Oh!" sounding intrigued, "you want me to tend a new sheep?"

"Not exactly," Tamura grinned, "more like teaching a cub to hunt."

He howled in laughter. "Is this some wild animal we're talking about?" he asked, not losing his cool composure.

"Well, you can put it that way. And I think she's no ordinary cub."

The guy looked at him with excitement, "Is the little cub hot?" he said in a playful tone.

"Hahaha, you'll see when we meet her. There's more to her than meets the eye. I think she's very challenging to deal with, she's known for her extraordinary fighting spirit."

"Well then Tamura-san," he concluded, "you can count on me. I'll make her even more extraordinary!"

"I knew you would say that. After all, you're a person who's always up for a challenge. You're not Fuwa Sho for nothing."

Sho looked at Tamura straight in the eye as he confidently proclaimed, "And I never lose."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Finally! Sho has arrived! I just had to say that.. haha. Thank you for taking the time in reading this humble fic of mine! Will update asap. :)<strong>_

_**PS As you may have noticed I have original characters here named "Nami" and "Tamura". Since they'll be recurring characters, I decided to name them in the fic.. Thanks to Jhiz for the advice.. :)**_


	3. Chapter 3: Reunion

**Chapter 3: Reunion**

Kyoko went in the car as she and Nami head out to meet Tamura. It was evident that she was very anxious to know what kind of project she might be into. As they traveled, she settled herself beside the window, her head bent towards it as she watched tiny droplets of rain flow down the panes. It was a gloomy afternoon for her and she wasn't expecting much from her next project. While Nami may be saying that it'll be exciting, it seemed like the weather wasn't agreeing with her words. Kyoko was always excited for the new roles she was assigned to do, but the reality, deep in her, the thrill of acting has slowly decreased, and she didn't want that. Even with that in mind, she kept on accepting more roles. Maybe this will rekindle the fire that I had, she thought. For years, she have been wondering. Is it the end of her growth as an actress? As she pondered these thoughts, Nami moved away from her, as the "dark abyss" surrounded her once more.

Nami thought, _"Kyoko has always been in this state more frequently than usual, What's going on in her head?" _She just shrugged it off and looked the other way, fearing she might get engulfed with the aura that has overtaken Kyoko at the moment.

Kyoko became lost in her thoughts again, but it wasn't that long until the car dropped them off in front of the building where they'll meet Tamura. Kyoko looked up the huge tower before them, as she always did whenever she enters a building, the height of the infrastructure cheering her up a little.

Nami waited for her. "Loving the building again eh, Kyoko? Your eyes always twinkle whenever you do that."

"Looking at how tall the buildings are makes me a little braver," she said, still looking up.

"You're really weird."

Still not taking her eyes off the tower, she heard a voice behind her, "Oh, Mogami-kun and Nami-san!"

Kyoko looked behind her and saw Tamura, coming out of the car. He seemed to just come from a previous appointment.

"Seems like this became our meeting place," he said, fixing his tie and soothing his suit.

Nami amusingly laughed, "I guess so. Tamura-san, shall we head now to the meeting room?"

* * *

><p>Kyoko fumed in frustration, as she sat across the table, doing nothing. Nami tried to calm her while Tamura tried to contact the person responsible for the meeting's delay.<p>

"Who the hell does he think he is?" she ranted, "Doesn't he know that TIME is GOLD? We've been waiting here and he's late! Grr." Kyoko blurted out without any sign of cooling down.

Nami grimaced, "Will you stop overreacting? It's only been 10 minutes. Sheesh."

But Kyoko retorted, "Even so! Every minute counts! I shall make him beg for our mercy once he gets in those doors!"

Nami simply patted her hand on her forehead in defeat. Kyoko is just so particular about being on time.

"He's on his way now, he'll be here any minute," Tamura declared, as he puts his cellphone back in his pocket. The three of them, straightened themselves on their seats as they wait. Kyoko was clenching her fist under the table, her eyes ever so watchful at the door. Nami glanced at her, unsurprised to see Kyoko looking like a lion waiting for a prey.

Finally, the door cracked open, and out the came a guy, tall and with blonde hair, his cool aura radiating from him. As he entered the room, Kyoko's eyes widened in wild surprise, looking at her manager for a reason for this unexpected twist. But Nami was as shocked as she was. She clenched her fists even harder.

Sho stopped in his tracks upon the sight of Kyoko. Of all the people he has to collaborate on, why her? He then looked at Tamura, full of confusion. Sho pointed at Kyoko, with a sudden change in mood as he tried to take in the situation, he asked Tamura, "She's the cub you're talking about? How boring," he bluntly taunted.

"What the hell?" Kyoko snarled, standing on her feet, "Why is Shotaro here? Can you explain what's going on!" she cried. "Don't tell me he's in on this. Nami-san!" taking a grip of Nami's arm, seeking relief.

Nami took hold of Kyoko by the shoulders and made her sit down. "Well Kyoko, I sure wasn't expecting Fuwa Sho to be your mentor," she said, looking surprised herself. "Tamura-san is actually a music producer, and your project is going to be your music debut," saying the last two words with such emphasis.

Kyoko's stomach lurched in utmost shock, "My music what?"

Tamura, clearing out his throat, "Your music debut, Mogami-kun. I've noticed you got talent in the vocal department aside from your acting and I figured, why not take a chance on giving you a record deal? For sure your fans would like to hear you sing too," he said with a wink.

Kyoko reasoned, "But Tamura-san, I'm not prepared for something like this!"

"That's why I hired Sho to teach you the techniques, don't worry," he said reassuringly.

"But I don't want to learn from _some_ idiot!" she complained.

"You call me 'some idiot'?" Sho blurted out.

Kyoko glared at him grimly, that Sho had to withdraw himself even before a possible shouting match could begin or else God only knows what could happen next. He just crossed his arms and leaned against his seat, hoping for Tamura to defend him against this beast.

Before Tamura could even further explain the details, Kyoko stood up, excusing herself from the meeting.

"Where are you going, Kyoko?" Nami asked. _My reputation as a manager is in jeopardy here!_ Nami stood up to follow Kyoko as she bolted the door behind her.

"Don't," Sho said to Nami, "I'll deal with her."

* * *

><p><em>Whew! I'm so sorry for the super duper late update! I apologize because it was shorter than my other chapters.. but I promise the next chapter's gonna be more chunky. :) Just had so many activities in school. But thankfully, I got my 3<em>_rd__ chapter up! Now I'll be working on chapter 4.. Thank you for taking the time in reading!_


	4. Chapter 4: Unexpected

_Hey hey hey! I'm back with chapter four.. :D Thank you for taking the time in reading my fic.. :) _

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own the ANIME/MANGA. _

__**Chapter Four: Unexpected**

Kyoko pounded the door in frustration, while locked inside her cubicle. There must be some kind of mistake, she thought. Of all the people she could work with, why Sho… again? Just when she thought she finally got over the whole thing about him, then fate all of a sudden draws her back to the one thing she's been running away from.

"THIS IS NOT HAPPENING…" she mumbled to herself, "Why Sho..? Why him? Damn this!"

Kyoko pondered on ways she could escape the project. But what can she do? It seems like this project has now been set on stone. This thought made her frustrated even more about this sudden misfortune. But then maybe there's still a way… however that might be bad for Nami.

As she took her time to desperately devise plans to break free from possibilities of working with Sho, a shadow crept from outside the cubicle. She instantly went silent; to make sure her presence is concealed. Looking down to see if the shadow's going to disappear soon, she patiently waited. But it drew near her which made her take a step back. Kyoko jolted in surprise when the person furiously knocked on the door.

"Oiii! Kyoko, I know you're there!"

She clenched her fists, "Damn you Shotaro…you fool…!" she threw the door open to hopefully turn him into some punching bag, however the blonde singer knew better and he instantly evaded her attack.

"It takes more than that to land a punch on me…" he sneered. Kyoko got all the more angry, throwing a couple more punches, determined to beat Sho senseless. Sho on the other hand elegantly dodged her, with a smirk playing across his face and mocked her futile efforts. He then grabbed her shoulders and pushed her against the wall.

Kyoko tried resisting Sho's grasp, "LET ME GOOO SHOTARO! Are you purposely trying to make another scandal like you did to me before, huh?" she quietly hissed.

"Listen to me," Sho calmly replied.

"AND WHY ON EARTH would I listen to you? Get your hands off me!"

He bribed her, "'Cause if you don't, you won't get out of here. As you can see, we're alone here in the restroom - "

"A WOMEN'S restroom in case you haven't noticed!" Kyoko sarcastically said.

"…I locked the door to keep others from coming in. And if you don't listen to me… " Sho drew his lips close to her ears and whispered, "…you're not going to get out of here."

She fumed with fury, "You dirty little…! Up until now you still use these cowardly tactics against me? You're so childish!"

As they were arguing with each other, a knock came on the door.

"Excuse me, is anybody there..?" the voice called out. Just when Kyoko was about to answer to get help, Sho covered her mouth to shut her up. Kyoko silently protested, murmuring incessantly despite having Sho's hand hinder her from talking at all. Sho went near the door, dragging her and pressing his hand harder on her mouth to make sure she keeps quiet. He leaned on the door, his ears attentive to sense if the person outside finally went away. After a couple of minutes, he released his hold from Kyoko, indicating that it's now okay to talk again. Upon freeing herself, Kyoko quickly made loud breaths to get some air.

"Did you just try to suffocate me? Just so you know, even if I die right now, I'll still haunt you for the rest of your life!"

Sho, putting his palm on his forehead, "I just saved your butt! You should be thankful! If you answered the one knocking earlier, you'll probably be in the newspapers tomorrow!"

Kyoko fell silent. Sho had a point.

He continued, "Now, can we talk?"

"How the hell am I supposed to talk with you properly when we're in such an awkward place?"

Sho leaned his back against the door, guarding the entrance so Kyoko could not run away.

Kyoko glared at him, "WHAT DO YOU WANT?"

"Say 'yes' to the project."

"Now, that is out of question! I don't even want to see you anymore, and now you want me to work with you? Do you have any sense of logic Shotaro?"

"I won't take 'no' for an answer." Sho plainly said.

"Tell me, why are you going this far just to make me agree with this? What's the catch?"

"Nothing."

"You're lying!"

"I said nothing, okay? Why do you even care about my reasons?"

"Of course I want to know! You might have a little devious trick to do to me or God only knows what more evil you have in store to bring me down!"

Sho looked at her incredulously, and pits of laughter came out. "You still cling to what happened between us long AGO? HAHAHA! And I thought I finally get to work with a top star, Mogami Kyoko, an actress who can portray any kind of character. But it seems that she can't even let go of her past misfortunes. I thought you're an actress! Isn't it that in the world of showbiz, even if you have a grudge on your co-worker, you have to work with them to get the job done?" He then, spoke in a more serious tone, "So much for being called a 'top star'. Guess you're just overrated."

Sho gave her an angry and disappointed look as he left her speechless. She never imagined those words coming out of Sho's mouth. She always thought of him as the sly, perverted and immature Shotaro, and nothing more. Looking at herself in the mirror, the words she just heard kept replaying in her mind. '_So much for being called a top star', huh?_ Maybe Sho was right after all, she wasn't a top star like how everyone sees her. As she stood there staring at herself, Nami came inside to check up on her.

"What happened between you and Sho?"

"I think you know what went down Nami-san," she answered, still looking at herself.

Nami, feeling guilty over what happened, "I'm sorry Kyoko-chan. I didn't mean for it to be this way. I never knew Tamura-san would hire Fuwa Sho as your mentor. Well these past months I've noticed that you're starting to feel 'empty' with your work. I just thought that maybe this project could spark a new interest in you… "

Kyoko, hugged her, "Thank you for being concerned with me, Nami-san! But I don't know if I can take on such a project…"

"It's alright. If you really don't want to, I'll just tell them you're not ready for this yet. Although I wish you want to…" Nami chuckled.

Kyoko meekly smiled, "Thank you, Nami-san, and I'm sorry…"

* * *

><p>"I'm out of here," Sho said, as he stood up and prepared to make his way out of the meeting room.<p>

Tamura, sitting comfortably, said in disappointment, "I think this is not going to work. I better look for other potential artists to sign up."

Right before Sho makes his exit, Nami returned, and it was evident on her face that the meeting was a complete waste of time. She bowed her head in apology to the two, "I'm really sorry Tamura-san and Fuwa-kun! We just wasted your time."

Tamura shook his head, "I understand. It is okay, things like this happen. Sometimes projects push through, sometimes they don't."

"I'll go ahead," Sho said. "I still have a meeting to talk about the script of a drama that I recently got casted on…"

As he bid farewell and went for the exit, he saw Kyoko, standing there and blocking his path. She stared at him intently, which made him uncomfortable… and a bit irritated.

Pointing at him, she asked in unbelief, "Did you just say you got CAST IN A DRAMA?"

* * *

><p><em>There you have it for chapter four! I'm planning to have chapter five be all about Sho... still have to think about it though.. :) So that's all for now. ^_^<em>


End file.
